Extra Practice
by Adevlo. D
Summary: They say it only takes a few days to fall in love with someone. Fortunately for Minato he had seventeen years to fall in love but as luck would have it he'd fallen madly, deeply in love for his only brother.
1. Part I

**A/N:** It would be much obliged if you read and reviewed please! This was originally September's one-shot, but considering all the delays that I had (what with school and all -.-), I could not make it. I deeply apologize and I fully intend in making it up to you by making three more one-shots!

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), bad language, sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:** _They say it only takes a few days to fall in love with someone. Fortunately for Minato he had seventeen years to fall in love, __but as luck would have it he'd fallen madly, deeply in love for his only brother._

* * *

**Extra Practice**

**Part I/II:**

"Alright guys, wrap it up!"

Groans echoed throughout the gym as Konoha's adored basketball team glumly made their way into the locker room. Might Gai chuckled heartily while patting all the boys shoulders as they passed by him. Lee, who was practically crying, dragged his feet behind him.

"Cheer up, Lee! All practices have to end sometime, but do not let that extinguish your powerful flames of burning youth!" He bellowed, taking his protégé's shoulders and shaking him during his youth-empowered speech. Lee clenched his hands, looking up at his idol with admiration.

"Yosh, sensei! I will not disappoint you! The passion of my burning youth is-"

He was abruptly cut off by a soccer ball to the face.

The bowl-headed basketball player fell to the ground with a _'thud'_, his eyes unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling. Gai gawked, his eyes wide as he slowly turned his head to the muddy and sheepish blond standing at the entrance of the gym.

"My bad Lee! I was aiming for Kiba, but you moved and so...yeah." He let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head, a weak grin making its way to his lips.

The brunette he had meant to hit grinned at him from the other side of the gym, shaking his ass tauntingly before running into the locker room. Naruto growled and scowled sourly as his raven-haired friend came up beside him, equally as muddy; although, somehow his hair managed to stay as perfect as always.

"Good aim, dobe. Remind me again how you made captain?" Naruto glared at him before answering with a smirk of his own.

"'Cuz I'm awesome!" Sasuke snorted, walking past him toward his cousin, Obito.

The spiky-haired Uchiha looked up from pulling on his black hoodie and immediately grinned. He ran the rest of the way to his cousin and pulled him in an embrace before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Naruto cringed and looked away, a light blush adorning his whiskered cheeks. He felt his heart clench painfully and decided to take a seat on the benches nearby.

"What's wrong with my Naru-chan, Sasuke?...What did you do?" Obito whispered into his lover's ear, glancing worriedly over at Naruto who was now chatting animatedly with Gai.

Sasuke glared at him and huffed.

"I didn't do anything to the idiot, he's been like that all week and he won't tell me why. The team's noticed it too and their worried about him."

Obsidian eyes blinked up at him.

"Even Gaara?"

Sasuke nodded absently while staring at his blond friend.

"Especially Gaara. He's the one who's been calming him down when there's a fight. He won't even listen to me." Obito grinned up at his lover.

"Is someone getting jealous?" He teased, poking Sasuke in the cheek. The younger Uchiha blushed, turning his head away to look somewhere else.

"No..." He grunted, a small pout forming on his lips. Obito smiled knowingly and kissed his lover's nose.

"Naruto." A deep voice echoed throughout the gym.

And just like that, everything fell silent.

The younger blond tensed immediately, slowly turning his head to look at his older brother who was standing five feet away from him. Obito and Sasuke looked between the two worriedly. Naruto stood up shakily, his head lowered and his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Let's go." Minato said, not even glancing at his little brother as he brushed passed him. Naruto scurried after him, waving weakly at Sasuke and Obito before he disappeared completely behind the gym doors. The older Uchiha glowered, his eyes darkening even more as he processed the way his team captain was treating his lover's best friend.

"Now that you mention it, Minato has been acting like a real bastard lately." Sasuke hummed in agreement and put his arm around Obito's shoulders, leading them out of the gym.

"Minato, will you please just _talk_ to me?" The younger blond pleaded as his older brother continued to ignore him as he drove toward their shared apartment.

"I have nothing to say to you." Was the simple reply that was said. Naruto growled for the hundredth time that day and jerkily took off his seat belt. He lifted up his foot, ramming it down on top of the pedal which made up the brakes on the car. The vehicle skidded to an abrupt stop and both Minato and Naruto lurched forward.

"Are you crazy?" Minato screamed at him once they came down from their shock, his eyes blazing, but Naruto didn't miss a beat.

"No, but you're driving me up the wall to it! What the hell is the matter with you?" Naruto yelled back, his face flushed red with anger and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You're whats the matter with me!"

Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"Me? What the hell did _I_ fucking do to you?"

Minato stayed silent for a moment, his angry expression slowly turning into that of a serious one. It wasn't a minute later that he calmly restarted the car and proceeded to drive into the night once more.

Naruto growled menacingly at his brother and glanced at the door handle longingly. Not before long, the car stopped at a red light and Naruto had already made up his mind. Without another word, he unlocked the car, jumped out of his seat and slamming the door closed as he ran off to nowhere in particular. The blond was vaguely aware of his name being shouted from behind, but he paid no heed to it and continued on his trek, sharply turning a corner that led into a dark alleyway.

He could feel the salty tears that were surely about to come forth and make themselves known sting the back of his eyes. He blinked them away quickly, not wanting the strangers that were passing him to think he was a little lost boy trying to look for his mother.

It hurt him to know that his only brother, his only _surviving_ family, probably hated him with a passion for some unknown reason. He knew that they hadn't been spending as much time as they had wanted together, what with Minato joining the basketball team and him joining the soccer team, so there was just absolutely no way they could see each other as often as they wanted to. Their relationship was slowly riding downhill ever since school started and they only ever got to catch glimpses of one another between classes and before they slept.

_I love my brother..._

It was exhausting, he knew that for a fact, but at least _he_ had been trying to catch up with his brother when he had the time to spare. Minato didn't even want to be seen with him around school because of how much of a freshman social outcast he was. After all, Minato, already a senior in high school and never generally awkward, _did _have to keep up the status of "Konoha's Big Bad Boy" (AKA the Yellow Flash because of how quick he was with the ladies _and _in sports). Naruto's title quickly changed after he had tried out for the soccer team just to spite his brother and his friends, and actually managing to make team captain with flying colors.

_...and my brother loves me, too._

What was worse was that whenever Minato grew tired of the girls around campus, he would turn to his brother and fuck him straight through the nearest surface. Naruto had grown used to it though; just making his brother feel good was enough for him. Minato had done so much for him that he was willing to do anything for the older blond. Whether it be spreading his legs when asked upon or just helping him on his homework, he was satisfied. He knew it was kind of slutty of him, but he had his reasons and nobody could make him think otherwise. It was each to their own.

_My brother needs me..._

He wiped the tears that trailed down his whiskered cheeks and sniffled, taking in a sharp intake of breath when his throat threatened to let out a sob. He had completely run away from the bustling city and had landed himself in an unknown park. He sniffed again, taking note at how dark it had gotten but he didn't care. He looked around, trying to find out where exactly he was.

Naruto sighed, digging into his pocket and quickly whipping out his cellphone. He pressed the number three on his phone and waited patiently when the other side of the phone started to ring.

"Uzumaki?"

The blond in question sighed tiredly.

"...Can I still take you up on that offer of yours, Gaara?" Naruto questioned his teammate shakily. He wasn't completely sure what the hell he was doing, but all he knew was that he needed comfort, and he knew Gaara was willing to give it to him.

There was silence for a whole five seconds before the redhead answered nervously.

"Where are you at, Naruto?"

_God,_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine. The way that husky voice of Gaara's practically rolled his name off his tongue like some piece of candy could make anyone have an orgasm right then and there.

"I think I'm like ten blocks away from your house. I'm right next to the entrance of the park that you mentioned was here."

There was some shuffling before the other responded.

"I'll there in less than five minutes. Don't go _anywhere_ and don't talk to _anyone_." The redhead hung up before Naruto could say anything else. He let out a small breath of laughter and leaned against the black fence that surrounded the empty park. He turned off his phone, noticing the twenty missed calls that were from his brother but not caring for them.

Naruto thought of how Gaara had approached him the other day after another victory game. The redhead had waited until everybody had gone out of the locker rooms before roughly grabbing the blond and shoving him up against the lockers.

"_You're in pain."_

_Blue eyes widened momentarily before going back to glaring heatedly at his attacker._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Subaku? I appreciate you calming me down during practice, but that doesn't give you the right to man-handle me like this." Sea-foam eyes stared dispassionately at him._

"_When you think you can't h__andle your 'aniki' anymore, call me. I already took the liberty of putting my cell number in your phone." Without another word, Gaara let go of the baffled blond and swiftly exited the locker rooms._

_Naruto let out a shaky breath, his eyes widening as he slid down to the floor. He didn't even last five minutes in there before his phone suddenly alerted him that he had received a text message. He took it out, opening it then clicking the 'yes' button. His heart stopped when he saw who it was from._

_It was from Gaara._

_'I saw. I know everything.'_

_His blood ran cold._

"_Fuck!"_

_Naruto banged the back of his head on the locker behind him, making the piece of metal tremble slightly and the sound echo throughout the room._

"Uzumaki!"

He was snapped out of his musings by the shout of his surname. He lifted his head up, his cerulean eyes clashing with pale-green ones. The redhead let a hint of a smile grace his pastel lips.

"Hm, I thought you had frozen to death."

The snarky remark was normal and a part of their usual conversations so Naruto couldn't help but grin cheekily, making Gaara's cheeks tint a light flush to them (which he would deny immediately and blame it on the cold). The redhead turned away, walking calmly towards the car and opening the passenger's door. He gestured for Naruto to get in and the blond obeyed, not wanting to be in the cold any longer.

The drive to Gaara's apartment was oddly quiet, but both of them knew that words couldn't express how they were feeling right now. Later on, it was all going to be about actions, and only then would they be able to express themselves to one another.

The car came to a slow stop in front of an apartment building that was very large in width and height. Gaara turned off the ignition and the both of them got out from the car. With Naruto walking behind Gaara they climbed three flights of stairs before they finally reached Gaara's apartment complex.

"So, this is where you live?"

He received a grunt in reply.

Naruto smiled into his hands while puffing hot air onto them, warming them up slightly. Gaara's keys rattled noisily as he tried and attempted to open the door, but the shaking of his hands prevented him from doing so. He growled in annoyance.

He wasn't nervous, damn it!

"Stupid mother-fucking keys..." He mumbled impatiently.

The blond behind him snickered and Gaara stopped all actions to glance back momentarily. Naruto shot him a smile and at that very instant the door opened with a quiet creek. Gaara extended out the door, waiting for Naruto to get inside before him.

"Wow, Gaara! You've got a nice place!"

_Slam!_

Naruto jumped a bit at the sound of the door being closed, then locked.

His fate sealed along with it.

The blond didn't have time to contemplate before he was forcefully grabbed and shoved onto the black leather couch beside him, hungry lips clashing with his in a bruising kiss.

Suddenly, Naruto wished he hadn't called Gaara and had just stayed in the car with his brother.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Sasuke groaned into his pillow. Obito, who was right beside him, let out a whine before snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Answer the damn phone!" The spiky-haired raven exclaimed, frowning his displeasure.

The youngest Uchiha gave him a glare before sluggishly grasping around for his phone. Once he found it he flipped it open, not really bothering to look at who had woken him up at such an ungodly hour. It didn't matter who it was, they were going to get their asses whooped nonetheless.

"You better have a good reason as to why you are waking me up at-" Sasuke stopped momentarily to look at the digital clock on his counter.

"-eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday. Somebody better be dying or so help me you are a-"

"_Naruto's gone and I can't find him!"_

Well, that had certainly woken him up.

And apparently Obito as well.

They both sat up in alert, the older of the two quickly snatching the cellphone away from Sasuke and holding it up to his ear all the while getting out of the comfort of Sasuke's bed to go put on some clothes.

"What the hell did you just say Minato?" Obito hissed into the cellular device.

"_I said that Naruto is missing and I can't find him anywhere! Have you s__een him?" _Minato sounded a bit winded and out of breath. Obito frowned while pulling on a pair of blue jeans.

"How the hell can you lose him? Weren't you two together after practice?"

At that time, Sasuke was already outside starting up the car, his normally perfect hair spiking up randomly. Obito carefully flew out of the house in record time. He grinned when he saw Itachi forcefully pushing Sasuke into the passenger's seat.

"_Does that really matter right now?"_

Obito thought for a moment while shutting the car door.

"Well, I guess no-"

"_If you find him, please call me!"_

The Uchiha didn't get to say anything else as Minato hung up on him. He growled, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the phone.

"Just what the hell did you do this time, Minato?" Obito mumbled to himself. Sasuke glanced back at him, a look of worry flashing in his eyes.

To Obito it was unnerving to see his lover this way, but it was sure as hell funny to watch Itachi look constipated while driving and looking around for Naruto at the same time.

A sudden chime went off which alerted Itachi that he had received a text message. He opened it, skimming through the message and keeping a watchful eye on the road.

"He's alright."

The car came to a sudden screeching halt and Sasuke practically flew forward in his seat, the glass stopping his flight. Luckily, both Itachi and Obito had their seat-belts on.

_Unluckily_ for Sasuke, _that _was going to leave a mark.

* * *

He knew having Uchihas as friends would come in handy one day.

Like right now.

If it was one thing (even though he really liked Itachi just the way he was) he liked about Itachi, it was the fact that he'd do just about anything for Naruto.

He wouldn't ask why Naruto had called him to go pick him up from a cheap convenient store that was right around the corner from that creepy redhead he knew from school at nine in the morning. He wouldn't ask why the blond looked like shit or why he was limping the way he was. He wouldn't ask how things had gotten like this when he had seen him just the night before. No, he wouldn't do any of those things.

Itachi would merely kick the two Uchiha out from the car and go pick him up.

No questions asked.

Maybe a few worried glances and calculating gazes, but no questions whatsoever.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Hn."

The blond smiled at the usual Uchiha talk he received.

"Could you just drop me off at my hou-"

"Minato's still out looking for you."

"...Let him suffer. Stupid asshole."

If Itachi had been a lesser man, he would have probably choked on his own saliva. But alas, Itachi was an Uchiha, and Uchihas always composed themselves. The blond would usually smile at the mention of his older brother and even coddle the name to his own extent.

Just what in the hell happened last night?

"I beg your pardon?"

Naruto smirked up at him.

"He's an asshole!"

The blond didn't miss how Itachi's lips quirked upwards just a little bit_._

The rest of the ride there was relatively silent and Naruto couldn't help but feel dread overcome him each time they were a block closer to his house. Once Itachi turned the corner did he let out the breath he had been holding. No car meant no Minato, and no Minato was a good thing right now. All he wanted to do was go take a hot shower and go to sleep.

They stopped in front of the apartment complex that he lived in, and the blond turned to Itachi, grinning up at him.

"Thanks 'Tachi! I'll see you around, ne?" The raven merely nodded, raising a pale hand to ruffle his spiky locks in an affectionate gesture.

Naruto leaned into it, relishing the bond that the older Uchiha and he had ever since he had been a mere toddler (Itachi already being a teenager, but without the angst). To say that it really grated on Sasuke's nerves was an understatement.

The soccer captain waved at him one last time before running off, climbing up the stairs and unlocking the door to his apartment. Itachi waited silently for Naruto to get inside safely before driving off into the direction of the rising sun.

Naruto sighed contentedly as he made his way to his room, falling onto his bed face first. He moaned in delight, his stiff muscles instantly relaxing and some of the bones in his spine popping at the unfamiliar position.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that as Naruto was falling asleep, the front door softly creaked open. The young blond stiffened at the sound, but made no move to stand up or open his eyes. Quiet footsteps calmly made their way to his room, each step making Naruto nervous as hell.

"Naruto?"

The footsteps stopped at the end of his bed, but he didn't respond to the cautious voice of his brother, wanting to fool the older blond into thinking that he was asleep. The hesitant steps started, only this time going around his bed and stopping behind him. He cracked an eye open, looking over to the mirror that coincidentally faced them. Luckily for him Minato wasn't staring at it, his eyes solely focused on Naruto's still form.

The younger blond took the chance to look his brother over. He bit his tongue to keep from gasping at how dirty and utterly exhausted the other appeared. He was still in the same clothes as the night before, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt underneath a dark blue hooded sleeveless jacket and some worn out blue-jeans. There were wrinkles and dirt stains all over, even on his face.

Minato's once brilliant blue eyes that were almost the same shade as Naruto's, albeit a bit more blank and cold, were now a dull color of azure. His wild blond locks were more untamed than usual and small scratches littered parts of his bare skin that had been exposed.

It was best if Naruto closed his eyes right now.

Minato stood there for a few more moments, Naruto feigning leveled breathing as best as he could.

Really, he was expecting something like being shaken awake or a slap to the face, but what he least expected was for his older brother to crawl onto the bed and wrap his strong arms around him, pulling him flush against his body.

And Naruto being Naruto, he just had to ruin the loving moment.

The younger blond pulled away from the embrace immediately, a repulsed look etching across his features as he held a hand to cover his mouth and nose.

"_Jesus Christ _Minato! You fucking _wreak_! Just what the hell have you been rolling in, dog shit?" He cried out, gagging from the putrid smell that had managed to pass his nostrils. Minato stared up at him dumfounded with his mouth hanging open.

"Y-You were awake?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"...Shit."

With newfound strength, the older of the two shot up from the bed as Naruto ran away from the room. Their thudding footsteps were loud in their shared apartment as Minato chased after his brother, just in time to stop the bathroom door from closing all the way. He pushed it open and Naruto let out a girly- ahem..._manly _shriek of terror and cried out bloody murder all the while curling into a human ball inside the bathtub.

Minato raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Naruto let out another shriek when he found Minato shedding himself of the stained clothes. Only donning himself in briefs, the older blond made his way to him, a determined look in his eyes.

"No, please Minato, have mercy on your dear little brother!" Naruto pleaded, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to block everything out. It was only when he felt his t-shirt being ripped away from his body did he start thrashing around, but alas, Minato was stronger than him.

His older brother held his wrists tightly to the tiled porcelain wall as he tugged off his remaining clothes. Naruto was left naked and shivering as Minato went to turn on the water and plug the drain. The basketball player reached for the hem of his briefs and Naruto quickly turned away, pulling up his knees to his chest to cover himself a little bit. A light shade of pink dusted itself on his whiskered cheeks in embarrassment.

It wasn't long before Minato was as naked as him and seating himself inches away from Naruto in the bathtub, the water still running and filling it up with hot steaming water. Naruto whimpered pathetically as Minato gazed at him.

"Naruto..."

The younger blond looked up, locking eyes with his brother.

"Naruto, come here so I can wash your back."

The soccer captain averted his eyes and hesitantly obeyed his brother. He sat himself in between Minato's legs, his face and neck turning a deep shade of red when he brushed up against his brother's flaccid dick. A chuckle resonated behind him which made him blush even harder. It didn't help when his brother decided to start scrubbing at his back with a small sponge.

The hands suddenly stopped and an awkward silence hung over them. Minato took a gulp, his blue eyes wide as he stared the red bruise that looked oddly like a hickey on his brother's neck.

"N-Naruto, where did you get that?" He asked while poking the mark. Naruto winced slightly and rested his hand on the crook of his neck where Minato had touched him. His eyes widened when the spot started to throb dully.

"_Gaara!"_

_The redhead growled viciously above him, not halting in taking Naruto's shirt off. The blond gripped Gaara's shirt in his hands, trying desperately to pry the other teen off but to no avail._

_It seemed to further Gaara's hunger and he quit nipping at his bruised lips and moved down to lick at his jugular. Naruto let out a whimper when the hot mouth began sucking at his neck viciously._

_His fists moved on their own accord and before either of them knew it, Gaara was sprawled on the floor nursing a bloody nose._

"_I said stop it Gaara!" He growled out, his__ once a__zure eyes bleeding into and eerie__ crimson, his pupils now mere slits._

"Who did that to you Naruto?" Minato asked, turning the other around frantically and looking him in the eyes as he grasped him by the shoulders.

Naruto didn't answer, instead taking a sudden new interest at staring at the wall behind Minato. His brother grasped his chin between his thumb and index finger roughly and bore into his eyes.

"Who did this to you, Naruto?" He questioned him more sternly, his voice never faltering. The younger of the two jerked his head away from the hold on his chin.

"Does it matter? I never ask you about yours."

It was like a slap to the face if you asked Minato. He looked down guiltily, but didn't let Naruto up as he made to stand.

"Minato, let go."

It took him a few seconds before he actually let his brother go.

"Fine. Don't forget we have practice tomorrow."

"Right."

The slam of the door and splashing of water was all that was heard in the house as Minato sat there wallowing in his own self-pity.

* * *

"Alright team, go hit the showers. You've earned it!" Yamato proclaimed to the soccer team, his voice echoing throughout the whole field. The boys sighed in relief as they made their way into the gym where the basketball team was currently practicing.

Naruto groaned, making his way toward Sasuke.

"I wish we didn't have to have soccer and basketball at the same time. Who in the world created that _magnificent _idea anyway?" He grumbled, his lips jutting out in a pout. Sasuke snorted in return.

"Gai said that the spirits of the earth had called him during his _youthful sleep _that this year's soccer season was going to be filled with rain or some shit like that. He went straight to Tsunade-sama and demanded that soccer try-outs should be held along with basketball. She finally gave in when he started running around the school half-naked holding a sign that read 'The rain is coming! The rain is coming!' courtesy of Kakashi who had given him the idea."

By the end of the explanation, Naruto was on the ground in the locker rooms rolling around on the floor from uncontrollable laughter as he imagined Gai half-naked. After five minutes or so he got up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man that never gets old!"

"What never gets old?"

"Holy shi- What the fuck Obito!"

The spiky-haired teen grinned down at him, ruffling his golden locks affectionately. The towel that was loosely hanging from his pale hips threatened to fall and Naruto blushed, looking away.

Sasuke smirked as he peeled off his shirt as well, only leaving him in the exact same attire as his lover. The two cousins locked eyes, their minds already concocting some sort of evil plan. Obito was the first to move.

"Ne, Naru-chan?" The older of all three leaned down to huskily whisper into a tan ear. Naruto shivered unconsciously, doing nothing as a cold hand slid up his shirt to softly caress his heated flesh.

Sasuke came up behind him, letting his hands wander around Naruto's body just as Obito licked the shell of the blond's ear.

"N-Nani?" He questioned, his second language making itself known.

Sasuke rested his head on his right shoulder, licking the tan column as Naruto arched his neck to him in an attempt to get away from his ministrations.

"We've wanted to fuck you so bad for such a long time now." They both sighed dreamily, their eyes glazing over with lust. Naruto gulped in slight fear.

The blond suddenly let out a yelp as he was roughly picked up and carried on a shoulder. He looked up, watching as Obito and Sasuke looked at him with their eyebrows raised. Kiba, who was carrying him like a sack of potatoes, patted his behind.

"You two faggots! Stop molesting my captain and get your asses to the gym! A fight is about to start!" The brunette yelled, making all the soccer players drop everything and run after him.

Naruto was hauled down to the ground once Kiba had made it passed the circle of basketball players. His azure eyes roamed over the crowd for any sign of the coaches. He was surprised to see that none of them were there.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

The blond winced at the sheer volume the crowd was chanting with. Being the shortest one there, it was hard for him to see who exactly was fighting. He pushed through the rest of the crowd and once he finally made it to the inner core, he gaped as he watched his older brother punch Gaara square in the jaw.

The crowd of basketball players and soccer players alike cheered. Naruto immediately took action, running quickly to where Gaara was sprawled out on the court. The redhead was glaring coldly up at Minato who was practically fuming, his face beet red.

Naruto made it just as Gaara stood up shakily on his feet, a hand coming up to wipe the blood that was trailing down his chin. The blond put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from charging out in rage.

"What's going on here?" He asked sternly, making the crowd hush down immediately at the sheer authority in his voice. Minato growled and took a step forward. Gaara raised a protective arm in front of his captain, snarling menacingly at the older blond.

Naruto turned to his brother, his normally lively cerulean eyes turning icy.

"I expected more from you, Minato-sempai." He spoke softly.

"As captain of Konoha's prestigious basketball team you are to require a respectable title that inquires you to be a role model and the epitome of respect. What I am seeing right now is the exact opposite of that. May I ask why you are harassing one of my team members?" He practically hissed out.

The crowd watched with rapt interest, never taking their eyes off the scene presented to them. Minato flinched at the remembrance of his title. He frowned in displeasure as he watched Gaara smirk slightly.

"...I-"

"What? Can't tell him the truth? Can't tell him how you can't even defend his integrity from creeps like me?" Gaara taunted, a mad grin firmly etched on his lips.

Minato let out a yell and charged toward the smirking redhead with his fists raised. Gaara did nothing to move, his sea-foam colored eyes locking gazes with angry blue ones. Just as Minato was about to punch the living daylights of the soccer player, he was grabbed from the neck and punched in the gut. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees from the impact.

He looked up, meeting Naruto's apologetic gaze.

"I am sorry Minato-sempai, but I cannot allow you to hurt one of my teammates. As soccer captain I have to ensure that none of my friends are hurt under my watch. I expect you to do the same."

"Just what the hell is going on here?" A voice boomed throughout the gym.

The crowd promptly dispersed and Naruto pushed Gaara into Kiba who quickly dragged him to the locker rooms before the couches could see him. Gai and Yamato stood at the entrance of the gym, their arms folded in front of their chest and a disciplinary look on their faces.

Naruto straightened his posture.

"Yamato-taichou, it's not what it looks like! We were ju-"

The brunette teacher held up a hand, stopping Naruto from continuing with his alibi.

"Since I don't see anybody hurt, I'll be lenient with the punishment, but if this is to ever happen again, I will make sure that _both _of you are stripped of your titles and can't play for the rest of the semester, understood?" Both brothers instantly nodded.

"Twenty laps around the field!" Gai voiced in, the volume making all the occupants in the room wince. Naruto didn't even try to protest and hurriedly jogged outside, Minato following quickly behind.

* * *

"Lock up when you leave Naruto!" Yamato called out as he heaved his bag onto his shoulder. The soccer captain nodded and made his way to the showers.

Naruto grumbled in displeasure. His legs were aching and he just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. He cursed Minato to the seventh pit of hell until he reached the shower.

He moaned outright when the hot water cascaded down his naked skin, washing away all the dirt, grime, and sweat that had accumulated on his body. It didn't last long as he heard the shower next to him turn on as well.

"Man, I had no idea that soccer was that hard! My legs are _throbbing _right now!" Minato's voice was strained, as if he was forcing himself to make conversation with his little brother.

"Well, it's partially your fault, so deal with it." Naruto coldly replied.

Minato sighed for the umpteenth time that day and began to scrub his hair with shampoo.

They fell into a calm silence, neither one attempting to make small talk as they scrubbed themselves from head to toe. Naruto was the first to finish. He put a towel on his hips to cover his nether regions as he tried to look for his clothes.

Before he even had the chance to slip on a shirt, his wrists were grabbed and he was slammed into the lockers. The metal was cold against his stomach and chest and it made him shiver. His hands were suddenly tied by a belt and he was thrown on the bench, the loop of his arms going through the edge of it so he could not escape.

Naruto growled.

"Minato, what the he-"

"Is it true?" His older brother interrupted, his voice sounding a bit distant. Naruto found himself bewildered at the question.

"What's true?" He asked.

"Did Gaara..." He trailed off and Naruto's found himself gaping.

"No! What the hell do you take me for?" He was slightly offended at the impromptu accusation coming from his brother.

"But he said-"'

"Gaara was just trying to rile you up. We just ended up on the wrong foot last night, but we didn't do anything. He just let me spend the night." Naruto casually explained.

"But then Itachi told Obito that you were limping-"

"Because I _fell_ down the stairs from Gaara's apartment. You know how clumsy I am. Now, could you please let me go?"

"Naruto..."

The towel was suddenly pulled away from his hips and Naruto blushed. A muscular body came from behind and the younger blond could feel Minato's arousal pressing against his ass.

"Minato..._please _don't do this." He managed to choke out. Naruto was completely ignored as Minato just wrapped his arms around his shivering form.

"I haven't been quite honest with you, Naruto." Minato breathed into the small of his back.

Naruto felt like crying.

"I've wanted to apologize for all the things that I've done to hurt you. I can't say that it's not my fault, because I know it is. I know it hurts you when you think I just use you for your body, but I want you to know that I relish making love to you every time. It's like a drug, and I'm already addicted to you."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't say anything as he let his brother continue.

"I know that we haven't been spending time together as much as we'd like, and that I've been blaming it on you for the most part, but you and I both know it isn't. I'm sorry for that too. Just so you know as well, I've never fucked anybody that wasn't you."

Naruto was about to protest when Minato put a hand to his mouth.

"My heart belongs to you and solely you, which is exactly what the problem is. If anybody were to find out Naruto...I don't even want to think what would happen to you. I know it all works out with Sasuke and Obito, but that's because they're _Uchiha, _and they have connections. That's why I pretend to be this guy that I'm not Naruto, and frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of holding in my feelings for you, and I'm tired of pretending to have sex with all the girls in the school just so nobody will get suspicious."

Minato took a breath.

"You know me Naruto, the _real _me, and the real me wants to ask you to give me a chance at a relationship. I want you, my little brother, to be my boyfriend." The older of the two confessed while mouthing up Naruto's back.

"Pr-Prove it t-to me."

Minato smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give you proof. Very soon."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Notice About the Next Chapter: **Again, I'm real sorry guys, but I just wanted to finish this because it was getting extremely long and I was getting out of plot with the story! Please don't hate me! Anyway, here is a bit of info to the next chapter for those of you who are spoiler-whores (jk, jk). Minato and Naruto aren't going to be where they left off, so for the ones who already want them to have hot wild man sex, you better wait! The beginning will take place during the end of the semester and Naruto...well, let's just say he's as sexually frustrated as Minato because his brother didn't want to rush the whole 'relationship' thing. That's all I will give away so yeah! I don't want to spoil it that much!


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Here is the second part to my one-shot people! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:**_ They say it only takes a few days to fall in love with someone. Fortunately for Minato he had seventeen years to fall in love, but as luck would have it, he'd fallen madly, deeply in love for his only brother._

* * *

**Extra Practice**

**Part II/II:**

"You stupid idiot! Why'd you have to go off and steal him from me? Huh! Why the fuck do you _always_ have to ruin_ everything_ you stupid idiot?"

The screeching was loud and brunt, making the people close to the vicinity turns their heads to the rapidly developing display of drama. The girls in the courtyard were quickly gathering around, watching in vast interest as a pink-haired girl blew her steam on her blond victim.

Minato, who had been playing basketball with some of his teammates, stopped dribbling the orange ball and tried to peek over the crowd of people that had formed a circle around the assumed fight.

"It's disgusting! _You're_ disgusting! You're a nasty piece of shit that will never live up to anything whatsoever in your pathetic life! Go_ die!_" the blond basketball star winced at the sheer volume of the yelling and slowly started to walk toward the scene, dropping the ball distractedly.

"Fuck you! You _made _him fuck you! You made him like you! Now that you've had your pleasure, give him back! Give him back, damn you!" Minato raised an eyebrow and wondered whom the person was that was currently being accused of such obscenities.

Honestly, some people just could not find the decency to keep things on the down low instead of broadcasting it to the entire school. Sheesh, what drama queens, but he really needed to stop watching those soap operas with his little brother. He was already slightly hooked on the drama but he would never admit that to Naruto.

Speaking of which, where was his little blond? He had not seen him since before playing basketball with his friends. Minato paused in his searching when he heard a slap echo through the air and he turned his attention back to crowd instead of searching for his dear brother.

"You queer abomination!" the screeching continued and the older blond's ears perked up at that. There were only four students at the school that were openly gay, but no, it couldn't be _Naruto _in the midst of that argument_._

"Naruto!" a gruff voice shouted.

With Minato's speculations already confirmed, he wasted no time in pushing through the mass of students gathered around. Once he reached the inner core of the crowd, he saw a scene that made his blood boil with uncontrollable rage.

His little brother – his _lover _for Christ's sake – was hunched over with his right hand nursing an obviously red and swollen cheek. His left arm outstretched to his side, preventing Gaara and Kiba from charging in blind fury towards the pink-haired girl and punching the living daylights out of her.

Naruto threw them a reassuring smile.

"C'mon guys, men have more class than that. You should never hit a girl...even if she _is_ a skanky _whore_." the younger blond smirked maliciously in her direction and Sakura flushed red with anger, her lips thinning in a scowl and her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Kiba, awed tremendously, merely nodded and grinned evilly after a few seconds. Gaara remained silent, glaring coldly at the girl he had dubbed as 'no-name bitch'.

Minato could only gap in astonishment.

Sakura turned to the basketball star and her emerald eyes sparkled in delight as she scurried over to him and clung onto his strong arm.

"Minato, tell him you're mine! Tell him that he's disgusting and that you're only with him because you feel sorry for him! Tell him to go-" Minato violently pulled away from her grasp and guffawed at her.

"How did you know about that?" He hissed his anger clearly eminent in his brusque voice, and his icy blue eyes glared daggers into her very soul. If looks could kill, she would have already combusted into flames at the amount of glares she was receiving from all the Uchiha's in the crowd.

"Minato – _darling –_ don't you remember? You said you loved _me._ You told me so not even a month ago. You must have forgotten but don't worry baby, I forgive you. Now come, let's get your stupid annoying brother's priorities straight now shall we? It's about time he got the hint that _you're not interested_." The unusually stoic blond casually looked down at the blabbering schoolgirl impassively and said nothing.

Naruto watched him with perspective eyes, inspecting each of his movements calmly. He stayed eerily quiet and tensed up when he followed every action of his brother's hand. The tan limb grabbed a hold of Sakura's pale hand gingerly and brought it up slightly, intertwining their fingers. The pink-haired girl blushed hotly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously under Minato's heavy gaze.

"Sakura..." The basketball player whispered softly. The crowd leaned in, deeply interested in the rare display of suspenseful and thrilling drama that was showing right before their eyes.

This shit was better than a fucking soap opera!

They had all – even Naruto – expected something along the lines of Minato proclaiming his undying love for the girl, or even Minato kissing her and denying any rumors of him being in a non-brotherly relationship with his younger sibling, but they certainly didn't expect for the total opposite of that.

The older blond had tightened his hold on her hand to where it was bent backward and getting crushed under his iron grip. Sakura whimpered painfully and cowered in pain, falling to the ground on her knees from the excruciating affliction to her nimble hand.

"Don't _ever_, and I mean _ever, _lay a hand on _my _brother - no wait, _lover _- _ever_ fucking again. You're so goddamn lucky that I don't hit girls." Minato outright growled menacingly down at her trembling frame. He sneered at her before letting her hand go and promptly turning on his heel, calmly striding over to Naruto with an aura of 'badass-ness'.

The basketball star came to a halt once he was a foot in front of the flabbergasted blond. Minato smiled warmly down at his younger brother and brought up a hand to peel off Naruto's own away from his hurt cheek. The soccer captain let him do as he pleased, still staring wide-eyed up from his older sibling to the weeping girl on the ground. Minato let out a breathy laugh before putting his calloused hand on top of the red cheek and rubbing light circles with the pad of his thumb gently over it.

That's when Naruto decided to speak.

"Minato I-"

Said older sibling cut him off by swiftly leaning over and planting a searing kiss onto his brother's lips, not caring if their fellow students gasped and whispered amongst each other. Some girls even squealed with delight, and most of the boys were trying to figure out why they were finding this as a source of arousal.

Minato ran his tongue over Naruto's plump lips smoothly, running over every crack of chapped skin lovingly. He pulled away, leaving his little brother to whimper in disappointment at the loss of lip-to-lip contact and to control his rising erection. The older of the two did not hesitate any longer and crouched down, wrapping his arms around Naruto's legs and heaving his brother's body over his shoulder as he rose up once more.

"Whoo! Go Minato!" Obito yelled while Sasuke, who was beside him, whistled loudly. Itachi merely grunted and smirked at the two blonds, his eyes quickly roaming over Naruto's plump ass before Minato turned the other way and started walking toward the school building.

Sasuke elbowed his brother's side harshly, throwing him a knowing smirk before they all went back to what they had been originally doing.

The young Uchiha hoped Naruto's ass didn't hurt too much tomorrow.

* * *

"_Aniki_..." Naruto gasped while clutching onto Minato's navy-blue school blazer tightly in his hands, craning his neck more to the side to give him more access to his neck.

"Hm?" came the grunt of reply, Minato being too focused on sucking and nipping on the tanned flesh before him to form any words for his little brother. The older male smirked when Naruto let out a small moan as he bit his jugular vein.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this..._aaah..._in here." The smaller of the two managed to gasp out in between his pleasure-filled sounds, contradicting his own words by bucking his hips upwards to grind against Minato and making the latter pull away and leer at him with a lecherous grin on his handsome face.

"Little Naruto doesn't seem to disagree with me." He teased while squeezing Naruto's clothed bulge. His little brother gasped while clutching Minato's shoulders. Mewling in eagerness Naruto nudged for his lover to undo his pants and the taller male did just that.

There was a creak of the door being opened and both blonds froze and looked over at the only entrance and exit to the nurse's room.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do this in my office. Although I do admit it's hot, I actually do have morals unlike Genma."

Both boys blushed and Minato got off his little brother, their earlier lust forgotten. They bowed apologetically to a smiling Shizune and hurriedly left her office in a flustered state. Once they were outside Naruto promptly punched the older boy on the arm. _Hard_.

"Ow! What was that for?" Minato whined while rubbing his now sore bicep.

"For being a horny fuck!" the smaller blond retorted while stomping on ahead of him. Minato pouted and trudged after his angry brother who was grumbling about going home early since they had nothing else to do then go to class.

Thinking hard for a moment Minato suddenly grinned and ran toward his brother, making the latter squeal in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and spun him around with little effort.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled but was immediately silenced when warm lips found his in chaste, yet passionate kiss.

Minato pulled away, his big hands coming down to rest on his brother's hips. He pulled the other closer to him, leaning in to kiss Naruto's nose as their bodies meshed together in the middle of the school parking lot. Minato smiled as he gazed deeply into Naruto's bright cerulean eyes, the thumping of his heart speeding up when the younger of the two brought up a hand to interlock their fingers against his warm, scarred cheek.

"What's got you in such a lovey-dovey mood?" Naruto teased playfully, placing his forehead against his brother's. Minato shook his head slightly, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again to stare at his younger brother.

"If it hadn't been for me Sakura would have never hit you the way she did. She had no right to do that to you and I swear on my life that if she were a dude, I would have given her the beating of her life."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Minato.

"Shut up already, will you? I don't care what she does. It's not like she even hit me that hard anyway." Minato frowned down at his sibling, pulling his hands away from the small hands and instead choosing to embrace Naruto. He pulled the lithe body closer to his own, nuzzling his younger brother's sunshine-colored hair affectionately.

"I don't care if she didn't hit you hard; the fact is that she hit you. I am never going to let that happen again, Naruto. I should have never let you out of my sight and so help me God if I ever catch her-" a small hand covering his mouth cut him off. Naruto shot him a warm smile, his azure eyes growing soft as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"I have a feeling she won't be bothering me anymore, Minato." Naruto spoke softly, his cerulean orbs glazing over as he lowered his hand away from Minato's mouth in order to lean in and plant a tender kiss on his brother's soft lips. A cheesy smile gradually spread across the elder's mouth and they both started to giggle in uncontrollable happiness.

Everything between them felt so blissfully romantic that it rendered them completely and ignorantly oblivious to the world around them. They paid no heed to the curious stares they were receiving from the general public; and even if people had a problem with it then Minato had no qualms solving the situation with a fist to their face and then leave with a brute one-fingered salute.

Naruto yelped as strong arms suddenly encircled his waist and lifted him up into the air. He grabbed a hold of Minato's broad shoulders and laughed in pure giddiness as he stared deeply into the azure depths that almost mirrored his own.

They were absolutely lost in each other and they basked in the glory of young love.

Minato's hold on his dear sibling never once faltered and after their laughter died down and all that was left was to practically gaze into each other's souls did the older of the two finally break the silence.

"I love you, Naruto." He confessed with a genuine look of adoration etching in his indigo eyes.

Naruto stayed silent for a long while, his eyebrows furrowing together but never once breaking eye contact with his brother. Minato was on the verge of giving up until finally Naruto spoke softly, timidly.

"I love you too, Minato."

They both couldn't help the grins that slowly but surely spread across their blushing faces.

Finally placing Naruto back on the ground Minato intertwined his fingers with his brother's and led the way to their shared apartment. They walked the few blocks to get to their home in relative silence. The idle wind tousled their wild hair in an almost playful manner and made their navy-blue school blazers and gold ties swish around in the air.

They stood in front of the stairs, merely looking up at them. Minato turned to his brother, a mischievous glint shining in his brilliantly colored eyes. He gave Naruto no warning as he abruptly picked up him in his arms and quickly ran up the concrete stairs. The younger of the two smiled and shook his head, not daring to look down unless he wanted to have a panic attack.

Moments later Naruto was being thrown unceremoniously onto Minato's fluffy, blue linen sheet-covered bed. The younger wasted no time in sitting up and jerking off his suffocating tie to let it land haphazardly on the floor. His school blazer followed soon after. Minato had already made off with all his clothing minus his tight, black briefs, which hugged his ass very nicely, Naruto noted gleefully despite being the only one fully exposed.

For a fleeting second, they simply stared at one another, fiery lust and burning desire swirling in their ever-expressive eyes. They were both aware of their growing arousal that strained in the confines of their clothing; Minato's being the more obvious of the two. Hunger coursed through their veins, leaving blazing trails of intense urges to _touch_, to_ feel_, to _claim._

Before Naruto even had time to register what was happening, his brother's body was molding itself against his smaller one. A hot mouth was working magic on his neck, licking and nipping at his sensitive flesh. Minato grinded his bulging crotch into his brother's thigh, which earned him a breathy moan in return.

God, he'd been waiting for this for three straight months. Waiting to touch Naruto's smooth, caramel-colored skin, waiting to taste the very essence that made his little brother, waiting to _fuck_ the living daylights out of his sibling because dammit Naruto was _his_ and only _his_.

He'd be damned if he let any punk ass lay a finger on what was rightfully his since the younger was born.

Minato was ravenous as he ventured his little brother's warm, delectable, _smooth_ body. He mouthed a the tan column, making sure to suck hard on the spots which he knew would be visible the next day. That colored shirt couldn't hide everything, he surmised momentarily, taking his time on licking and sucking and grabbing and caressing every nook and cranny of the squirming body beneath him.

Up until now he'd only _dreamt_ of committing such sins once again on his dear brother. And now, Naruto seemed so much more eager than before, much more liberated that he looked practically _erotic_ with the way his body was responding so majestic under Minato's ministrations.

The gasps and moans that spilled forth from his pink lips seemed louder to Minato's ears and he relished the near scream he tore from Naruto as he slipped in a saliva-coated finger into his rosebud asshole.

_Damn,_ he thought, _this is gonna be a tight fit._

Naruto's breathing was harsh as he clamped around the _two_ fingers that had so suddenly entered him down there. His ass was throbbing in pain as his brother thrust his fingers in and out of his body, steadily pumping him into pleasurable sex. Instinctively, the younger raised his hips, hands digging underneath the pillow and pulling at the fabric, toes curling in bliss.

Butterfly kisses were planted on his jutting hip bone up to his abdomen, where a tongue peeked out from a pair of red lips to trace the tattoo swirling around Naruto's navel, making his breath hitch at the stimulating sensation tantalizing his flushed skin.

"Minato…" Naruto whispered as he gazed down at his brother with glazed, azure eyes. Minato grinned into the last kiss he'd planted on his little brother's collarbone. Pausing for moment in his finger fucking, he crawled the rest of the way up, catching soft lips with his own.

Their kiss was tender and filled with love for one another, their tongues dancing around in Naruto's mouth. Distractedly, Minato pulled his fingers from out of the teen's body, bringing his hands up to cup Naruto's scarred cheeks. The younger wrapped an arm around Minato's neck; their taut bodies flush against each other as they melted into the kiss.

Wiggling his hand down between their bodies Naruto managed to grasp the throbbing girth hanging from in between Minato's thighs. His older brother tensed and tried to pull away from their kiss but Naruto growled and bit Minato's lower lip, nibbling on it as he spread his legs more to accommodate the bigger body on top of him and to line up the cock in his hands with his opening.

The mushroom tip breached the tight ring of muscles and Naruto groaned into his brother's mouth, not minding at all when Minato frantically went about searching for his hands to hold.

Pulling away, Minato looked straight at his younger brother, love and adoration swirling within his blue depths as they gazed at each other.

"I love you." He said before pushing his cock into the tight entrance of his sibling. Naruto had no chance to reply back as he howled in pain. Even so, he wrapped his legs tightly around Minato's waist. His ass was on _fire_.

"_Shit!_" Naruto hissed as he threw his head back, eyes shut tight and body completely rigid. Above him, Minato sighed into the crook of his neck and began to splay tender kisses on his neck.

"Relax, _outoto_." Minato's voice assured as he untangled a hand from Naruto's grip to bring it down and knead the muscles in his little brother's ass into relaxation. After awhile it did the trick and Minato began to move, but not before placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Aaah.." Naruto moaned breathily and Minato grunted, their bodies already prespiring with sweat as their bodies began to get heated.

It had been so long since Minato had felt this good. The feeling of Naruto's tight anal walls practically suffocating his dick was absolutely euphoric, but the way his tight little would swallow him greedily made him feel oddly welcomed. Almost as if not only was Naruto accepting him, but his body was as well.

"_Minatooo_..." the wanton moan from the body underneath him would have been enough to drive him over the edge but he refrained from spilling his juices just yet. Minato traced every feature of his younger brother with avid eyes. Amber lashes wet with salty tears of pleasure brushed across flushed skin. Cerulean eyes appeared larger than before and were clouded over in lust as they stared back at his older brother, blue irises hungry with desire and need.

The older of the two dipped down to kiss Naruto's flushed check but he did not pause in his thrusting. The tender contact seemed to fuel his fire even more as he drove his hips harshly into Naruto, his cock pumping in and out of the tight ring of muscles that expanded around the girth drilling into it.

The bed was creaking at the sheer ferocity Minato was exerting to pound into Naruto, the headboard banging harshly against the wall. Naruto glanced at the piece of wood and slipped his arms around Minato's strong shoulders.

"Let me..." he groaned out when Minato's dick hit a particular spot inside of him. Wrapping his legs tighter around his brother's waist Minato wasted no time in winding a muscular arm around his younger brother's body, easily switching sides with Naruto on his lap and he himself sitting upright on the bed.

Their bodies were still intimately connected and Naruto used it to his advantage by squeezing his inner muscles around Minato's dick, making the latter choke down a loud moan and glare at him. Big, calloused hands made themselves known on his hips and they helped guide Naruto up and down Minato's throbbing shaft. The new position let Minato penetrate Naruto deeper than before and he relished in the wet warmth smothering his cock as he hit his little brother's prostate dead on.

Wandering hands that had been feeling the dips on his back scraped angrily against his flesh. Naruto's eyes went to the back of his head and he jerked his hips erratically, trying to get the dick inside him deeper to breach that spot again.

They were both panting heavily by now, their bodies working together to get each other off. Both brothers felt like one being entirely and with one last, passionate kiss, Naruto came with a cry of his brother's name and Minato spurted inside the hot cavern encompassing his girth, a ghost of a whisper of Naruto's name escaping his lips.

Naruto slumped against him and Minato let himself fall into the awaiting sheets below them, hugging the smaller body closer to him, as Naruto lay spent on him. He could feel his younger brother's hear beating erratically along with his own as well. They both lay in the sated afterglow of lovemaking, trying to catch their breath before saying anything.

"Fuck..." Minato was the first to speak and Naruto merely chuckled, choosing to nuzzle his face into his brother's chest while wrapping his arms around the muscular body beneath him.

"Love you too, fuckface."

"Hey!"

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Eh...not my best job but there really was no more plot to go by other than them doing the deed.**


End file.
